Shadow Queen
The Shadow Queen is a character in the Paper Mario series, who is the final boss in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She is described by Peach as a 1,000 year old demon. The Shadow Queen came to the Mushroom World with designs of enslaving the world and becoming its ruler. Prior to the start of the game, she destroyed an acient civilization and began a conquest on the entire world with the aid of numerous monsters and the Crystal Stars. In the end, her plans were ruined and her soal was sealed away by the four heroes within the Thousand-Year Door. The basis of the game revolves around numerous villains working together to revive her. Each of them has his or her own agenda for doing so, though, but the Shadow Queen represents the source of all conflict for the entire game, making her its underlying true villain. History Background Legend has it that the Shadow Queen simply appeared one day and waged in war against the city where Rogueport now stands. The demon destroyed the city, slaughtering all who stood in her path. The war itself would be described as a great cataclysm where the earth shook and skies roared. After an onslaught of attacks, the city eventually sank beneath the depths of the earth. One quarter of the old city was constructed to be the Palace of Shadow where the entrance would be the Thousand-Year Door itself. With the city in her complete control and a base of operations, the demonic Queen next set her sights on the rest Shadow Sirens hoping to plunge it into an endless time of pain and suffering under her control. To this end, she created numerous demonic beasts and spirits to make the core of her army. Among them were the three Shadow Sirens who would be the most trusted followers of the queen. With her new army, the Shadow Queen set them on the surrounding areas of the world. The demons wiped out all resistance as they took the lands by force, killing millions of people in the process. Towns were destroyed and their treasures were stolen to be stored within the palace, soon to become rich with valuables. The Shadow Queen was far from finished though and created three dragons, Hooktail, Gloomtail, and Bonetail. These dragons became the loyal pets of the queen and quickly spread fear and suffering throughout the world, feasting on numerous people, their corpses soon reanimated to become minions of the queen. The queen and her army quickly became feared above all else and the mere mention of them sent people into a fearful state. As more areas fell to the Shadow Queen, she next created the Crystal Stars. These jewels were created to hold the essences of the heavens and would be used to transform the world into a demonic state. These stars were placed in separate areas around the world to exert the queen's influence, with the very nature of countless lands morphing into the demonic image of the queen. Castles and fortresses were constructed to keep them secured, one of which would be known as Hooktail's Castle which would also soon become a dungeon to torture those who opposed the queen. Realizing that her opposition were still recruiting others, the queen created a dungeon called the Pit of 100 Trials, which resembled a torture chamber where people were tortured and devoured by demonic beasts and Bonetail. At this point in time, much of the world was in ruins and controlled by the queen, millions and millions of innocent lives were long extinguished, and the Queen's forces expanded into unlimited numbers and were roaming around the scarred planet. Just when all hope seemed lost, four brave warriors stepped forward to end the reign of the demon once and for all. The four were a Toad with an odd voice from Petalburg, a wise Goomba from Boggly Woods, a scarred and feared Koopa, and a Boo who was once part of the demonic army but left at the urging of the koopa. The Toad from Petalburg was often ridiculed for his voice, but came to be seen as a hero when he defended his town from the Queen's evil forces. The wise Goomba was a resident of the Boggly Woods and used her vast set of knowledge to aid the Punis in defending themselves against the monsters. The scarred Koopa was a drifter who went around the world battling evil. He became feared among the dark army, but eventually a trap was set for him and he soon fell into it. The Boo warrior of the army then left her demonic allegiance and helped the Koopa. The Boo then used her powers to predict that they would need the aid of the Toad with the odd voice and the wise Goomba in order to have a fighting chance against the Shadow Queen. All four came together and made a plan to destroy the queen. They would use the very power she controlled against her, the Crystal Stars themselves. Through numerous trials, the four obtained the stars and ventured into the Palace of Shadow. There they faced the demon in an epic battle. After an intense fight, the heroes destroyed the queen's physical being. Even then though, the queen's demonic spirit lived on and attempted to kill the warriors. The heroes made one last effort and sealed the queen in her own palace. Before the seal was complete though, the queen sent a portion of her magic into the heroes. The effects would not be felt while they held the stars, but afterward the heroes would become trapped within black chests. The queen vowed to return one day and will conquer the world when that day dawns. The heroes then realized that the demon's threats may not just be a bluff. They sealed the Palace entrance with the stars and the seal would remain for 1,000 years, the entrance to the palace would then go on to be known as The Thousand-Year Door. Realizing that others may need the stars in case the queen returns, they made a map of the stars in case other heroes would need them. To insure that the map only fell into pure hands, they placed it in a chest that could only be opened by one pure of heart. The heroes all went their separate ways, spreading the crystal stars in secluded areas. The Goomba went back to the Boggly Woods where monsters were still attacking the Punis. To help them, the Goomba hollowed out a tree to serve as protection for the Punis. This would go on to be known as the Great Tree and the Punis promised to guard the crystal star in return. The Goomba soon became trapped in the chest, located within the Rogueport sewers. The Boo warrior went toward Twilight Town and hid the star in the Creepy Steeple, then was trapped in a black chest herself within an abandoned building, soon to be a shop in the dark town. The Koopa warrior went to a tropical island to hide the star, but it was stolen by the pirate Cortez. The Koopa was in such a weak state from his journey that he did not put up a fight. He soon became trapped in the chest within a wreaked ship and Cortez soon lost the Crystal Star among his various stolen treasures. The last hero was the Toad who became exhausted from his journey and his only option was to leave the star in the care of a stranger. The Toad met his inevitable fate of being trapped in the chest while the stranger would eventually be devoured by Hooktail along with the crystal star. The chest containing the Toad would be found by the dark army and locked away within Hooktail's castle to ensure that one of the heroes who destroyed their dark master would not be released. While the war finally seemed to be over, there were other plans in effect to insure that the demon would return to the world. The Shadow Sirens began to spread rumors of a great treasure hidden in the earth beneath the location of the old city. People then constructed a town over the city, which soon became filled with thugs and robbers, hoping to claim the treasure for themselves. None of them knew that the treasure was actually a demon and that the rumor of the treasure was nothing more than a ruse in part of an insidious plot. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door One thousand years pass and the warriors, the Shadow Queen and their great battle fade into nothing more than a legend. The seal on the palace door also begins to fade, and the Shadow Queen's servants, the Shadow Sirens, know the time to release their queen is coming. In preperation to release their queen, the Shadow Sirens join the cult of the X-Nauts. The X-Nauts are a criminal organization of unknown origin that exists to conquer the world. With this information Beldam, the head of the Shadow Sirens, manages to convince the X-Nauts master Sir Gordus to seek out the Crystal Stars and use them to release the Shadow Queen. Grodus, who hopes to rule the world, believes that by releasing the Shadow Queen, he will be able to control her and use her to fulfill his dream. This is all a lie by Beldam, though, just to get Grodus to help, unaware that the Shadow Queen is an evil beyond any form of control. With the X-Nauts playing into her hands, Beldam comes into possession of the chest that contains the Magic Map. She gives it to Grodus and tells him that it is be the ideal way of finding a pure maiden. Beldam knows that if the queen returns to full power, a vessel is needed. The vessel needs to be one of pure origin and seeing how the chest can only be opened by someone like that, it is the perfect way to find the maiden. Grodus likes the plan and has Beldam disguise herself as a merchant selling various items they looted while looking for people to open the chest. Eventually Beldam finds the right person to open it who turns out to be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Beldam finds the maiden, but is unable to abduct her then because of too many witnesses. Peach in the meantime mails the map to Mario to aid in searching for the treasure. As a result, Grodus sends his army to abduct the princess and search for the map. Beldam resides in the shadows of the organization, making sure that everything is going to plan. With the seal on the Thousand-Year Door weakening and Grodus's intellegence at her side, the queen's resurrection seems assured. Attempting to collect the stars the X-Nauts are foiled at every turn by the hero Mario and his friends (including another traitor to the Queen). Eventually Mario after defeating Grodus's second in command Lord Crump and shutting down the X-Naut base, manages to claim the last Crystal Star. In the meantime, Beldam abducts Frankly and has him locked in a secluded area and Grodus has Doopliss disguise himself as the aged professor. In this diguise, he is able to convince Mario to open the door and allow entry for Grodus. Mario does and goes after Grodus who, along with a kidnapped Princess Peach, had entered the Palace of Shadow shortly after Mario cracked the seal on it with the Crystal Stars. Eventually after making his way through the palace traps Mario encounters and battles Grodus. When Grodus is defeated he chooses not to accept it and uses the Princess as a hostage, it is only with the intervention of Bowser that Peach is saved from harm. Unfortunately Bowser engages Mario and his friends in battle along with his assistant Kammy Koopa, this distracts Mario and his partners, long enough for Grodus to escape with Peach to the Queen's chamber. After Mario defeats Bowser and Kammy he goes after Grodus and corners him in the chamber, there it is revealed why Grodus needs the Princess. It seems the Shadow Queen needs a body to be revived fully and Grodus plans to use Peach as the Queen's host body. Summoning the Queen, Grodus presents her with Peach, whom she then possesses her, summoning, engulfing the world in darkness. Grodus, thinking the Queen is under his control because he revived her, orders her to destroy Mario. The Queen, insulted by Grodus thinking her to be a slave, blows apart his robotic body. The Shadow Sirens then appear, and Beldam explains to the Shadow Queen that they created the myth of an ancient treasure and tricked Grodus into reviving her. The Shadow Queen then sees Mario, and offers him a choice of being her servant, which he refuses (the player can choose yes, but it will result in an instant Game Over). She then attacks Mario, and while the fight is not too hard at first, the Shadow Queen eventually becomes invincible. None of Mario's or his companion's attacks are able to do any damage to the Queen and all Mario can do to survive is to wait until the Crystal Stars come out in response to the evil in the area. Once the Crystal Stars appear, they transport themselves to their respective locations, one per location (except the last Crystal Star appears in Fahr Outpost, rather than the Moon). They then allow the people in that area to communicate to Mario. Once this is discovered, the friends who Mario had made during the course of his journey encourage him with their pleasant thoughts, which are communicated through the Crystal Stars. This distracts the Shadow Queen long enough for Peach to gain momentary control and give Mario all her power (restoring his Star Abilities in the process). Receiving full power, Mario can now harm the Shadow Queen and the true battle begins. After a lengthy and intense showdown, the demon is defeated and she expresses disbelief at how she could be beaten by such beings after waiting years to be revived. She screams as her life force is drained and her spirit destroyed and is sent to the netherworld. Peach is released perfectly unharmed, while the rest of the Queen's followers flee and eventually turn good all together. With the queen finally vaporized, the world enjoys a sense of peace with her army and influence gone at last. Mario, Peach, and all their friends then go back to Rogueport to celebrate. Super Mario-Kun The Shadow Queen also appears in Super Mario-Kun. This was a major adaption of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door's plot. Powers and Abilities The Shadow Queen, being an ancient demon, is in control of numerous powers. At her full power, she is completely invincible (even attacks that pierce defense don't work on her), and can only be made vulnerable with the power of the Crystal Stars. In her spiritual form, she is able to use her hands to drain the life force of her enemies. This damages her opponents while at the same time giving her energy and also pierces their defense. In addition to this attack, her arms are also capable of smashing opponents to the ground. Her hands are considered separate enemies. However, whenever they're defeated, the Shadow Queen revives them a turn later. The Shadow Queen is also able to strike her opponents with lightning, an attack that is difficult to avoid due to how fast it is implemented and pierces Mario and his companion's defenses. When in a dire situation, the queen will often resort to poison, confusion, or allergic toxins. One makes her opponent lose health every turn, another makes her opponent so incapacitated that he or she will often attack their own allies or miss an attack all together, and the last one makes her opponent resistant to status changes, thus making Mario and his partners unable to use Power Lift or a Boo's Sheet. One of the most queen's harmful attacks is the one when she summons upon dozens of demonic hands to come up from the ground and drag her victims down to be issued a large beating. A even stronger attack with her dead hands is when she uses them to stampede Mario or his partners, which if not protected against can deal 12 damage. Her dead hands can pierce defense. The demonic queen used this early in the battle with Mario to murder the audience members and drain their life force to give her full health and power. Another very harmful attack is when the queen uses one full turn to build up energy and then release demonic energies at her enemies. This attack alone can take off a large portion of Mario's health. Her strongest attack consists of sending out black waves of darkness, which hits Mario and his party member, but this attack takes a turn to charge up before she can use it, allowing Mario avoid it with Vivian's Veil ability. The Shadow Queen also has the ability to temporarily raise her attack and defense by noticeable amounts, and when the queen has her attack and defense raised, she is able to do the Megawave, a special and powerful attack reminiscent of Mario's own Supernova created when the queen charges and boosts her attack and defense power by 3, dealing 17 damage, and, if the player is using the P-Up, D-Down badge, the damage can be devasting, dealing up to 20 (if the player uses 3 P-Up, D-Down badges). While not considered to be a battle power, the queen also holds the ability to possess other beings for her own uses. The Queen seems to be immortal. She holds the abilities of creating unlimited amounts of demonic monsters and other spirits to do her bidding. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Paper Mario TTYD Category:Bosses Category:Enemies